Un mal necesario
by Gorath089
Summary: En un giro del destino Link murió con los campeones al defender la tierra de Hyrule hace 100 años y con Zelda atrapada en el castillo para detener al mal personificado, todo parece perdido. Ahora la diosa ha decidido traer devuelta a aquel que comenzó con toda esa locura en primer lugar y que repare todo el daño que ha causado ... Ganondorf Dragmire la ultima esperanza de Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia_**

 **-"ABCD"- Diosa o Espiritu o Ente hablando**

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

* * *

 _ **UN MAL NECESARIO**_

* * *

Para la toda poderosa diosa de Hyrule era muy difícil ver los hechos que transcurrían en el mundo cuando el mal eterno conocido como Ganon había despertado sin previo aviso sobre su amada tierra, causando una gran devastación.

Su deseo de querer intervenir y salvar a su gente era incesante, sin embargo no podía hacer algo directamente para ayudar a su amada gente, solamente podía esperar que el héroe de la leyenda y la princesa pudieran detener a la bestia con toda la preparación que habían estado teniendo en esos años.

Las cosas parecían realmente malas y viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista el resultado de ese terrible acontecimiento solo podía romper todo tipo de esperanza que se tuviera en ese momento, incluso el de una diosa como ella sin embargo no todo estaba perdido… o eso era lo que ella pensaba

La calamidad conocida como Ganon se había liberado en el momento menos esperado sobre el mismo castillo de Hyrule desatando una ola de muerte y destrucción sobre sus tierras, cada segundo que pasaba el cataclismo que ocasionaba se incrementaba más y más.

El extermino del ejército real y pueblo del reino por los propios guardianes, la muerte de cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso al grado de extender su esencia maligna para controlar a los monstruos y criaturas con maldad en su corazón.

Luego el asesinar a los campeones era una terrible tragedia pero no había sido el peor destino para ellos, lo más desgarrador fue cuando gracias a las creaciones de la ira de Ganon había atrapado las almas de los campeones para que nadie pudiera utilizar las bestias divinas y quedaran a su merced.

El tomar el control sobre los guardianes y las Bestias Divinas era el primer paso para el asegurar su victoria, su objetivo simplemente la aniquilación de cualquier fuerza opositora que pudiera hacerle frente sin importar que pasara.

La princesa y el héroe habían escapado de Ganon al no poder tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo, la única esperanza de su tierra escapaba frenéticamente para salvar sus vidas del cruel destino, sin embargo en busca de resguardarse cerca de las murallas de Hatelia fueron emboscado por un gran grupo de guardianes que no dudaron en atacarlos.

El campeón de Hyrule defendió con valentía y fiereza a la princesa, pero ni con sus habilidades había podido hacer frente a esa masiva horda de guardianes corruptos. Pero al estar en las puertas de la muerte la princesa había podido despertar su poder y detener a las maquinas corrompidas.

Sin perder tiempo la princesa había ordenado a dos de sus súbditos de descendencia Sheikah a llevar al héroe caído al santuario de la vida para que pudiera curar sus heridas con el tiempo y oponerse a Ganon una vez más cuando estuviera listo.

Pero en esa ocasión las cosas se habían salido fuera de control… solo para empeorar las cosas.

Ganon no estaría satisfecho asta destruir cualquier amenaza y había tomado control de un grupo de guardianes cerca donde se encontraba el recinto donde el héroe debería dormir los próximos 100 años y ataco sin piedad.

Los protectores del elegido habían depositado en el santuario el cuerpo del héroe y a unos momentos de iniciar el proceso de sellado fueron sorprendido por el grupo de máquinas asesinas sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

La diosa vio con horror como las explosiones dentro del recinto comenzaban y un grupo de guardines se abría paso a la fuerza hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo del campeón.

Sus lágrimas salían a flote cuando una inmensa explosión se veía desde fuera del santuario y solo salir la figura de los dos Sheikah moribundos sin el cuerpo del campeon, al ser una diosa podía sentir si quisiera el estado de cada ser vivo en el mundo, cada vida en la tierra o en este caso cada muerte… y en ese momento el Héroe de Hyrule había sido asesinado sin poder defenderse.

Pero aun la agonía más grande no había hecho su aparición… no, después de la gran explosión dentro del santuario una gran masa de energía maligna que había salido desde el castillo de Hyrule impacto en la Meseta de los Albores justo donde los restos del Héroe se encontraba y entonces fue que lo comprendió todo… Ganon habia atrapado el espíritu campeón dentro del santuario como lo había hecho con la Bestias Divinas.

La diosa sintió perder sus fuerzas mientras veía como esta vez el mal había superado cualquier obstáculo que se atravesase, borrando toda posibilidad de salvación. Pero incluso antes que pudiera lamentarse más pudo sentir como una fuerza increíble se generaba dentro del castillo.

El poder de Zelda había podido detener el avance de Ganon sobre la tierra de Hyrule y ahora estaba encerrada en el castillo junto la calamidad que hasta no hace mucho comenzó a destruir todo a su paso.

La diosa vio ese pequeño brillo de esperanza, sin embargo esto no aliviaba en nada sus penas, el mal había triunfado en cierta medida, de que servía de que la princesa retuviera el mal si no había nadie para detenerlo cuando Zelda se quedara sin fuerzas…

El alma de Link había sido atrapada por la fuerza maligna de Ganon, normalmente el héroe renacería si llegara a morir… pero esto dejaba fuera toda posibilidad de esperar a la siguiente reencarnación del héroe.

Todo estaba perdido… Ganon había ganado y aunque Zelda pudiera retrasar su poder algunos cuantos años lo inevitable ocurriría… ya no había nadie que con el poder para enfrentarlo.

Por momentos la diosa contemplo el escenario de esa temible bestia que después de tanto tiempo se había salido con la suya… Ganon había nacido en la oscuridad del pasado lejano y era la representación del mal y del odio personificados, ese ser que estaba destinado a reencarnar una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos por había cumplido con su destino y condeno a este mundo.

Su ambición y locura eran inconmensurables, al grado de que había hecho todo lo posible por obtener la fuerza y poder necesarios para dominar esta tierra, matando, traicionando, robando e incluso al grado de sacrificar su humanidad, la esencia misma de su ser para quedar atrapado en esa forma de ira eterna.

 **-"Eso es…"-** La diosa dijo mientras esos mismo pensamientos que la habían atormentado le devolvían un pequeño fragmento de esperanza.

Atreves de la historia en aquel enfrentamiento eterno las tres piezas que representaban el bien y el mal giraban en un ciclo infinito donde el héroe y la princesa derrotaban al rey demonio… y volvía a repetirse el ciclo después de algunos cientos de años.

Pero Ganon había roto ese ciclo al dejarse consumirse por la maldad y perder su cuerpo físico para convertirse en un mal absoluto, eso había ocasionado un deterioro en sus contrapartes al grado que el héroe y la princesa que en muchas reencarnaciones no pudieran despertar su poder para hacerle frente… eso había causado que se crearan los guardianes y las bestias divinas en primer lugar para detenerlo.

Ahora con dos piezas fuera del juego solo quedaba una que podía hacerle frente… aunque viniese del propio mal encargado… su parte viva que había sido arrancada de su ser al volverse un demonio completo, esa esencia que con la que había llegado a ese mundo en primer lugar… su lado humano que se había corrompido al pasar los años…. Su forma física con herencia Gerudo.

Aun recordaba a ese ser que creció con un rencor y ambición en las antiguas tierras de Hyrule, llevado a buscar el poder gracias al odio contra la familia real… aunque al principio fue por sus duras condiciones de vida y la intención de ayudar a su pueblo marginado en ese momento, no podía negar que estaba en su sangre la maldad y la ambición.

La diosa mostro una mueca de disgusto ante pensar en tal idea, fue por el en primer lugar toda esa locura había comenzado, ese ciclo sin fin que llevo a la destrucción actual, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenia?.

Era una jugada arriesgada, que probabilidades había de que no traicionara el motivo por el que quería traerlo y se uniera a su otra parte una vez más… o peor, que se convirtiera en algo más aterrador que el mismo cataclismo.

Sus opciones eran limitadas eso si…

 **-"Tal vez solo necesite una oportunidad para redimirse así mismo… de que limpie todo el mal que ha causado"-** la diosa se dijo mientras tomaba una decisión e invocaba sus fuerzas para traer al mundo un mal necesario para detener a otro más grande.

 **-"esta es tu oportunidad para hacer lo correcto o el mundo como lo conocemos se perderá para siempre"-** la diosa hablo mientras hacia los arreglos necesarios para traer de vuelta a la última esperanza de Hyrule.

 **-"aun faltan algunos años para que vuelvas al mundo y te prepares para tu destino como un Gerudo nuevamente…"-** la diosa cerro los ojos dejando que la rueda del destino girara en una dirección desconocida una vez más.

 **-"Vuelve a la vida y se el salvador de Hyrule… Ganondorf Dragmire"-** la diosa evoco el nombre del antiguo Rey de los Gerudos aun con el pensamiento de que traería algo terrible a su amada tierra y no había nadie para detenerlo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo 1**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez más.**

 **Ahora si, esta idea estuvo rondando mi mente un rato y tal vez sea muy radical.**

 **Desde el punto de vista psicológico, el concepto "mal necesario" remite a un daño que resulta inevitable y que a pesar de no ser agradable produce beneficios de acuerdo al fin que persigue.**

 **Y en teoría seria como reducir un mal grande con otro mal que no es tan malo como el primero. En eso se basa este fic**

 **Asi que ¡!¿GANONDORF UN HEROE?! (por cierto su nombre completo oficial es "GANONDORF DRAGMIRE" como lo ha aclarado NINTENDO) Bueno, después de jugar el juego y de esperar con ansias los nuevos contenidos me he tomado el tiempo de hacer unas cuantas teorías sobre el mismo.**

 **Una de ellas es por que Zelda y Link no parecen tener el poder de la trifuerza desde un principio y ocasionando el gran cataclismo al no poder detener al Ganon.**

 **Ahora mi primera teoría es que como lo leyeron en el fic Ganon al convertirse en la representación del mal encarnado perdió su forma física como un gerudo, un factor que le habría permitido despertar sus poderes a zelda a una edad mas temprana como se ha visto en varias entregas del juego (la parte de la trifuerza de la sabiduría)**

 **Cosa que explicaría porque no la vemos en link tampoco (trifuerza del valor) y cuando por fin se muestra la trifuerza en la escena donde Zelda salva a Link de los guardianes lo hace pero en un estado completo y no dividida como lo vimos en Ocarina of Time u otras entregas.**

 **Podria decirse que no hay un representante de la parte del poder que tiene originalmente Ganondorf ya que este solomanete ha rencarnado ya en una forma pura de odio e ira, lo cual seria indigno desde un principio para portar ese poder y esto ocasiona que al no poder invocar esas partes de la trifuerza tengan que buscar otras opciones como las bestias divinas.**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Asi mismo he de decir que extrañe mucho al Ganondorf en su forma humana como nos lo habían puesto en entregas pasadas, aquí no es mas que una bestia de maldad y carece de la mayoría de sus rasgos que nos hacen temerle en su forma gerudo.**

 **En fin… es un fic y toda puede pasar de igual manera se agradece cualquier comentario que gusten dejar, eso me motiva a escribir y los invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos, zonas y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia**_

 **-"ABCD"- Diosa o Espiritu o Ente hablando**

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

* * *

 _ **UN MAL NECESARIO**_

* * *

 _Vengo de una tierra olvidada en medio del desierto._

 _Durante el día llegaba del norte un viento abrasador que quemaba la piel..._

 _Por las noches, venía del sur un viento helado que congelaba los huesos._

 _No importa de donde viniera, el viento no traía más que muerte…_

 _Pero el viento que acariciaba las colinas verdes de Hyrule traía algo más que solo sufrimiento y ruina..._

 _Quizás ese viento..._

 _es lo que yo anhelaba._

 _GANONDORF DRAGMIRE – WIND WAKER_

* * *

 ** _TIERRA DE HYRULE - GUARIDA DEL CLAN YIGA_**

 ** _90 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DE GANON_**

-"Levántate hijo de perra"- el grito de uno de los capitanes del clan Yiga resonó con fuerza mientras el pequeño cuerpo de un niño yacía en el suelo luchando por respirar.

El pequeño niño se levantó con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos mientras buscaba su arma que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su posición, con un gran esfuerzo estiro la mano para agarrar el arma pero fue detenido por la patada en su rostro del miembro del clan.

-"eres una vergüenza para nuestro líder"- el gran hombre dijo recogiendo el cuerpo del niño y sostenerlo para mirarlo a los ojos –"sería mejor que te ofreciéramos como sacrificio para la resurrección de Ganon… o mejor aún, a la perra de tu madre"-

Los ojos del chico se redujeron en ira mientras la risa del guerrero llenaba el lugar, con un rápido movimiento el niño tomo una daga que escondía en sus ropas y aprovecho la distracción del hombre para atacar justo en la pierna de su adversario dejando caer al niño al suelo por el ataque.

La daga había perforado rápidamente atravesando la carne y dejando salir un chorro de sangre que había empapado al niño en pleno rostro, sin embargo antes de que pidiera sacar el arma otro fuerte golpe derribo al niño tumbándolo en el suelo ensangrentado.

-"maldito engendro"- grito el capitán del clan mientras retiraba la daga de su pierna y tomaba su mandoble huracán para acabar con la vida de su víctima.

-"SUFICIENTE"- un grito se escuchó captando la atención del capitán que detuvo su movimiento para ver quien lo había detenido.

-"recuerda que no puedes matarlo aún, nuestro líder tiene grandes planes para él"- la misteriosa figura salió de las sombras dejando ver otro miembro con los ropajes del clan Yiga.

El nuevo miembro se acercó lentamente al cuerpo ensangrentado del niño y verifico su respiración, su trabajo era simple, convertir a ese pequeño bastardo en un miembro activo del clan, pero no otro mero asesino… si no su clave para la victoria total sobre sus enemigos.

-"llévalo a su celda nuevamente y procura que no muera esta noche o el líder estará muy molesto contigo"- el miembro informo al capitán para desaparecer nuevamente en una nube de humo.

-" tsk… vaya suerte la mía"- el capitán dijo mientras tomaba por las ropas al niño y caminaba lentamente por la herida de su pierna hacia la parte inferior de su escondite.

Los pasos hacían eco mientras comenzaban a llegar a la zona donde varios de sus presas estaban encerradas, gente de distintas procedencias, Hylians, Zoras, Orni e incluso un Goron estaban encerrados en cada una de las jaulas que retenían a las pobres almas desafortunadas.

Murmullos de los rehenes llegaban a escucharse al ver como el capitán traía al pobre niño sangrando, casi sin vida pero aun con leves sonidos de dolor. Pronto el ambiente se tornó tenso y el olor a muerte y putrefacción llego a los sentidos del niño que abrió lentamente los ojos solo para ver cómo era arrojado a una celda.

-"la próxima no seré tan gentil contigo niño, da las gracias a que eres una pieza importante o ya estarías muerto"- el capitán dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

El niño se quejó una vez más mientras veía como su verdugo se alejaba y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro infantil al sacar algo entre sus ropas, el sonido metálico de unas llaves de su prisión trajo esperanzas, el había podido robar las llaves sin que se diera cuenta.

-"hijo… ¿estás bien?"- el sonido de una mujer se escuchó en la celda contigua y el niño se levantó con dificultad y fue en dirección a la voz.

-"Madre lo conseguí, ahora podremos irnos de aquí"- el niño dijo con alegría mirando a la mujer morena de cabello rojo que yacía en la otra prisión.

La mujer Gerudo sonrió con dificultad al ver a su descendencia con tal determinación, con esfuerzo paso su mano con dificultad atravez de los barrotes de la celda para acariciar con amor maternal a su hijo solo para sentir como la sangre escurría por su cabeza.

-"hijo mío… esos bastardos te han hecho mucho daño…"- la Gerudo dijo con tristeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus bellos ojos ámbar y la impotencia de no poder proteger a su hijo.

-"no… estoy bien"- el niño dijo mientras con algo de su ropa limpiaba la sangre residual de su rostro por la golpiza que había recibido.

Pronto el niño se puso de pie y su madre pudo ver que a pesar de su voluntad por parecer firme y fuerte su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Su pequeño hijo de piel morena y cabello rojo como la sangre apenas no tenía más de 10 años pero su fuerza de voluntad fue fuerte igual a los de su raza.

Los ojos color ámbar del niño mostraban el amor que solo podía entregarle a una madre, la esperanza que prevalecía a pesar de los horrores que habían pasado. La mujer trato de recordar cómo empezó todo, como había sido bendecida con este pequeño regalo de la diosa.

Ella era una viajera y una fuerte guerrera de un clan de Gerudo que se ubicaba mucho más allá de las tierras de Hyrule y por mucho tiempo tuvo la dicha de ir en aventuras una vez tuvo la edad suficiente para dejar su aldea natal hacia nuevos horizontes.

Muchas riesgos y peligros existían más allá del borde de Hylian y eso mismo la había convertido en una de las más habilidosas guerreras, incluso podría asegurar que podía vencer a la misma guardia real que existía con sus primas lejanas en el continente Hyliano.

Pero todo su valor y poder no la preparo para su reto mas importante, el quedar perdidamente enamorada de un Voi que habia conocido en sus viajes, un hombre que no era mas que un simple mercader que en busca de una oportunidad y había decidido viajar por el desierto con las esperanza de encontrar nuevos productos que vender.

El hombre la había conquistado con su carisma y torpe valor, siempre mostrando una sonrisa y apoyo a cualquier adversidad que cruzasen. El hombre era un hylian que tenía un sentido honorable del deber a pesar de ser un simple vendedor, siempre dispuesto a dar todo por ella sin importar que su pajera fuera la mejor en combate.

Al poco tiempo su amor dio frutos y ella quedo embarazada y había decidido partir en rumbo lo que fue una vez el reino de Hyrule para criar a su descendencia, ya sea en el reino de las Gerudo o en otra parte de Hyrule… pero todo fue cuesta abajo desde ese momento.

Su futuro bebe se había adelantado a lo esperado y tuvo que nacer en un oasis que habitaban algunas especies de varias razas que aceptaron con gusto ayudar a la pareja en necesidad. La sorpresa fue cuando la partera entrego a su decencia y un escalofrió cruzo por su ser al ver el género de su bebe.

Un varón… un voi… un hombre…

El fruto de su amor le había dado algo que no había pasado en hace mucho tiempo, ella recibió a su hijo y lo abrazo por primera vez sin quererlo soltar nunca. El pequeño bebe de piel morena y cabello de color rojo abrió sus pequeños ojos ámbar soltando un pequeño bostezo y una sonrisa al ver a su madre por primera vez.

Ella no era tonta, ella sabía lo que significaba eso, según la leyenda cada determinado tiempo en la raza de las Gerudo nacía un hombre que estaba destinado a la grandeza y el poder, pero al pasar los años y con la expansión de su raza por el desierto estas leyendas fueron perdiéndose en las arenas del tiempo.

Sin embargo sus antepasados le habían contado historias de tribus lejanas que habían logrado concebir un hombre, meros rumores que solo parecían ser cuentos infantiles, excepto que su tribu nómada natal había sido la última que había tenido la desdicha de engendrar un hombre hace más de 100 años.

En la antigüedad muchas tribus nómadas de Gerudo habían asociado el nacimiento de un hombre como mal presagio, como consecuencia de ello muchos clanes diferentes decidían matar al niño de inmediato si es que tenía suerte, en el peor de los casos era sometido a una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, convirtiéndolos en monstruos que solo cumplían con los pensamientos de traer dolor y muerte a los que los rodeaban.

Su pueblo había hecho lo mismo… opto por asesinar a un bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada mas que arrastrar consigo una ridícula leyenda de muerte y destrucción por un malvado rey muerto hace miles de años… no es como si cada uno de esos recién nacidos estuviera destinado a ser su reencarnación… eso era ridículo.

Mirando a su descendencia la mujer recordó las leyendas de su pueblo, durante generaciones solo había pocas leyendas de valerosos guerreros y reyes nacidos gerudo que habían logrado grandes proezas gracias a la suerte de que no había sido tratados como la reencarnación del mal por la ignorancia de su gente y llevando a sus respectivos pueblos a una nueva edad dorada.

No podía recordar el nombre de esos valerosos hombres Gerudo, las leyendas y mitos eran tan antiguos y vagos, casi como una mera fantasía o inventos para hacer ver a la raza del desierto como algo mas que una tribu de ladrones como los veían en la antigüedad.

Pero un solo unas palabras pasaron por su mente, casi al instante de ver a su hijo sentía el llamado de algo incomprensible para ella, de un nombre que juraría estaba destinado a la grandeza, como si algo divino o la misma diosa la incitara a ponerle un nombre que marcaria el destino de su hijo para siempre.

Con nostalgia inexplicable en esos momentos murmuro las palabras que harían que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

-"Bienvenido al mundo mi querido Ganondorf Dragmire"- en esos momentos su pareja y ella estaban dichosos de contar con el mayor regalo que podían darle en sus vidas.

Sin embargo el desierto era un lugar duro lleno de peligros, ella y su pareja habían probado de primera mano las consecuencias de ello… después de muchos años de arduo peregrinaje y luchas en las arenas su pareja había sido asesinada en una emboscada por ladrones que pensaron que serían una presa fácil.

Aún recuerda la sangre de los bastardos y los gritos de terror cuando ella blandió su arma cortando a los desgraciados por la mitad y desatando la furia de las Gerudo sobre ellos. Después de eso ella y su hijo se habían dedicado a vagar por el desierto.

Sin embargo los ladrones y monstruos eran solo una pequeña parte del problema, su hijo desde pequeño tuvo que someterse a las duras pruebas de la naturaleza por varios años en que tardarían en llegar al reino de Hyrule, el calor sofocante del desierto, el frio mortal del desierto, la falta de agua y la muerte en cada lugar estarían probando la voluntad y la fuerza de los dos gerudos en su viaje.

Fue entonces que habían optado por refugiarse en una aldea en medio del desierto

Un día unos hombres con ropas y máscaras extrañas rojas se habían presentado y sin ningún aviso comenzaron a matar y destruir la aldea del oasis, sus valientes habitantes se defendieron pero murieron en batalla por sus extrañas técnicas.

Ella había sido tomada junto con su hijo hacia la guarida de lo que se enteró después se hacían llamar el clan Yiga, ella había sido golpeada y torturada enfrente de su propio hijo que había sufrido la misma suerte al ser sometido a horribles tormentos.

Al parecer esos perversos bastardos solo buscaban a su hijo y habían matado al resto de la aldea para evitar que alguien se entrometiese en su camino. Su hijo era la clave para algo que buscaban desesperadamente, pero ellas no sabía que era exactamente, solo que tenía que ver con la gran bestia maligna que había atacado la tierra de Hyrule hace casi 100 años.

-"madre no te duermas, es hora de irnos"- el pequeño Dragmire hablo en un susurro y abrió la celda de su madre.

-"gracias hijo"- la Gerudo dijo mientras liberaba sus manos de los grilletes que la aprisionaban.

Con un intento trato de ponerse de pie pero un dolor paso por su vientre, la sensación de un líquido cálido pasó por su piel y apretando los dientes trato de ignorar el dolor punzante que la dominaba.

-"estás herida"- el niño hablo con preocupación mientras veía como su madre agarraba su estómago con fuerza.

-"no te preocupes… tenemos que salir de aquí"- su madre dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared para comenzar el escape.

Por unos momentos el dúo camino por el pasillo mirando a las pobres personas que compartían su destino, encerradas en ese horrible lugar, la mujer había agarrado fuertemente la mano de su hijo que miraba con tristeza a la gente encerrada.

-"hay que ayudarlos"- el pelirrojo hablo mientras tomaba las llaves y se dirigía hacia las pobres personas. La Gerudo no había podido evitar sonreír con dulzura al ver que aun en la adversidad su niño aún conservaba esa ansia de querer ayudar a las personas.

Las sonrisas y palabras de gratitud llegaron a ellos cuando habían liberado a los rehenes y comenzaron su partida hacia la libertad, los pasos apresurados de los desdichados por los corredores del clan Yiga sonaban más desesperados a cada momento sin embargo los sonidos fueron deteniéndose al ver por fin el signo de su libertad.

La multitud camino apresurada al ver la salida de la guarida que era iluminada por los suaves rayos del sol y la ardiente arena del desierto que reflejaba la luz. Sin pensarlo dos veces el grupo se adelantó ignorando que el clan Yiga no dejaría que sus prisioneros escaparan tan fácilmente.

-"! Libertad!"- uno de los prisioneros grito sin embargo tan pronto como había terminado la frase un sonido cortante se hizo presente y el hombre hylian cayó muerto al suelo sin más.

Las personas miraron con horror al ver al sujeto que caía muerto por dos flechas que habían atravesado su tórax y su cabeza matándolo al instante para siempre. La multitud intento retroceder solo para ser interceptados por miembros del clan que comenzaron a responder con una lluvia de flecas asesinando a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

La gerudo vio con enojo como habían caído a una trampa por los malditos que los tenían presos, con dolor tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida más cercana al desierto dejando a su suerte a sus demás conocidos… ahora lo que más importaba era la seguridad de su hijo.

Sin embargo antes que pudiera seguir caminando sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, al mirar vio como la hoja del mandoble huracán ensangrentado de uno de los miembros del clan Yiga que brotaba dejando salir chorros de sangre de su ser.

El niño por su parte miro horrorizado como su madre caía al suelo cuando el miembro del clan Yiga saco la hoja de su pecho mientras la sangre salía a borbotones del cuerpo muerto cubriéndolo del liquido espeso rojo que una vez perteneció a la persona que más quería en ese momento.

-"jajaja te advertí maldito engendro"- el sujeto hablo mientras soltaba una risa pesada y grotesca, mirando con diversión a su víctima en el suelo que se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

-"ustedes son tan fáciles de predecir, no creas que no me di cuenta cuando me robaste la llave de las celdas, ¿querías hacerte el héroe?... pues esto sucede cuando quieres ayudar a los demás"- el joven Ganondorf miro al sujeto que había puesto fin a la vida de su madre.

El joven Gerudo cayo de rodillas mientras miraba a los ojos a su madre que luchaba por contener las dosis de sangre que en su garganta sin éxito, sus pequeñas manos se movieron hacia el cuerpo y trato de ayudarla pero era inútil, solo podía ver en ello la tristeza y desesperación ante las puerta de la muerte.

Cuando dejo de luchar por su vida, el niño aun en estado se shock movió inútilmente el cuerpo esperando que su madre reaccionara y pudieran huir juntos, eso no debía haber pasado de esa manera.

Debía ser un terrible sueño, una pesadilla… pero la sangre era demasiado real, demasiado caliente para ser un sueño… dentro de si mismo podía sentir como algo se quebraba, el dolor crecía a niveles nunca antes experimentados, la tristeza de perder lo único que amaba en la tierra y pronto ese dolor se convirtió en algo que jamás la tierra de Hyrule olvido en miles de años… su dolor se convirtió en odio e ira, la misma que había impulsado a un antepasado suyo a una era de terror inimaginable.

-"MALDITO"- Dragmire grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia el capitán del cal Yiga con una ira asesina, solo para ser recibido con una patada del capitán en pleno rostro rompiéndole la nariz y dejando que una buena cantidad de sangre brotara de ella.

-"no me hagas reír mocoso… eres patético y débil al igual que tu madre"- el capitán dijo mientras veía como el niño de cabellera roja y cubierto de sangre se revolcaba en el suelo del dolor y la ira.

El capitán camino hasta el niño en el suelo y levanto su mandoble y dejándolo caer justo en el hombro del niño dejando escuchar un enorme grito de dolor del Gerudo que miro impotente como el arma cortante atravesaba su piel y rompía sus huesos.

-"eres una vergüenza, no sé qué ve en ti nuestro líder"- el sujeto hablo divirtiéndose mientras daba vueltas a su arma para hacer sufrir más al niño, sin embargo su diversión fue arruinada mientras veía como una gran sombra cubría el lugar donde se encontraba.

-"suelta al niño"- una voz gruesa y potente se escuchó, el capitán salto hacia evadiendo un enorme puño de un Goron que se había acercado peligrosamente hacia ellos.

El Goron que habían secuestrado recientemente tenía un mal aspecto y mostraba signos de una ardua lucha por la cantidad de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo y las marcas de corte por las espadas de los demás guerreros Yiga, su respiración pesada mostraba signos que se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte.

-"Corre hijo yo lo detendré"- el maltratado gigante dijo mientras utilizaba lo que quedaba de vida para proteger al menos una vida.

Ganondorf cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldiciéndose por ser tan débil mientras se levantaba torpemente y comenzaba a correr hacia las arenas del desierto gracias a la confusión de la masacre y la distracción del antiguo Goron, su pequeño y débil cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en cada paso por la pérdida de sangre pero aun así continuo su camino.

-"me las pagaran… juro que aunque me cueste la vida ustedes pagaran por lo que me han arrebatado… aunque el mundo tenga que arder por ello"- el niño susurro mientras sus pasos desgastados lo encaminaba hacia la tormenta del desierto que comenzaba a formarse delante suyo al mismo tiempo que el dolor y el rencor comenzaban a cubrir su corazón roto que comenzaba a llenarse de odio y ansias de poder para cumplir su cometido.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo 2**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez más.**

 _ **LOS EVENTOS DE ESTE CAPITULO SUCEDEN 10 AÑOS ANTES DEL DESPERTAR DE LINK EN EL SANTUARIO DE LA VIDA EN EL JUEGO DE BOTW**_

 **Como pueden ver este podría decirse que este es otro capitulo para presentar a nuestro personaje ganondorf que aunque es la reencarnación del lado humano de Ganon ha llegado de nuevo a la tierra de Hyrule sin conocimiento del futuro, poco a poco ira ganando conocimientos y asta recuerdos de su vida pasada, esto va a definirlo en lo que se convertirá en un futuro nuevamente.**

 **Quise ponerlo en un ámbito "infantil" para hacerlo ver que no siempre fue o es el monstruo que todos conocemos (por el momento) y que la maldad que muchas veces lo orillo a las malas decisiones fueron a base de las circunstancias de su vida**

 **En fin les agradezco y cualquier duda o sugerencia serán bien recibidas**

 **Ahora si, esta idea estuvo rondando mi mente un rato y tal vez sea muy radical.**

 **Desde el punto de vista psicológico, el concepto "mal necesario" remite a un daño que resulta inevitable y que a pesar de no ser agradable produce beneficios de acuerdo al fin que persigue.**

 **Y en teoría seria como reducir un mal grande con otro mal que no es tan malo como el primero. En eso se basa este fic**

 **Asi que ¡!¿GANONDORF UN HEROE?! (yo no lo llamaria un heroe aun asi) (por cierto su nombre completo oficial es "GANONDORF DRAGMIRE" como lo ha aclarado NINTENDO) Bueno, después de jugar el juego y de esperar con ansias los nuevos contenidos me he tomado el tiempo de hacer unas cuantas teorías sobre el mismo.**

 **Asi mismo he de decir que extrañe mucho al Ganondorf en su forma humana como nos lo habían puesto en entregas pasadas, aquí no es mas que una bestia de maldad y carece de la mayoría de sus rasgos que nos hacen temerle en su forma gerudo.**

 **En fin… es un fic y toda puede pasar de igual manera se agradece cualquier comentario que gusten dejar, eso me motiva a escribir y los invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos, zonas y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


End file.
